elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Unending
After completing the Peace Treaty with both sides, no more Civil War quests can be completed. It remains this way until the main quest has been fully completed. Season Unending is automatically skipped if the Civil War questline has been completed. Objectives *Talk to Arngeir *Talk to General Tullius *Talk to Ulfric Stormcloak *Talk to Arngeir *Take your seat *Negotiate a truce Walkthrough Talk to either Paarthurnax, Arngeir, or Esbern. Whomever you pick, they will tell you that Dragonsreach was originally designed to capture and house a dragon. Jarl of Whiterun The Dragonborn tries to enlist the Jarl of Whiterun's help, however he will tell them that he cannot try to capture a dragon while Whiterun is under threat of attack. He says if a peace treaty can be agreed between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks he will help you capture and hold a dragon. He will suggest talking to the Greybeards, as both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak highly respect them. If you have completed the Imperial Legion or Stormcloaks quest line and have captured Windhelm or Solitude, respectively, the Jarl will agree to capture a dragon without talking to the Greybeards. Peace Treaty Speak to the Greybeards and they agree to help negotiate a truce. Arngeir will suggest the Dragonborn speak to both General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak, and extend an invitation to meet with the Greybeards and discuss the future of Skyrim. Once the peace conference has started, the Dragonborn is given many options. If they have chosen a side, either Stormcloaks or Imperials, the choices made here can have positive effects on their chosen side. Negotiation 1: Elenwen As soon as the negotiations begin, Ulfric raises objections about Elenwen even being involved in this council. Tullius or Ulfric asks you what the Dragonborn's thoughts are: #To agree with Ulfric and eject Elenwen from the meeting. #To disagree with Ulfric and keep Elenwen in the meeting . Negotiation 2: Markarth or Riften The next item to discuss is giving up a major Hold. If sided with the Stormcloaks, General Tullius will demand that Riften be turned over to the Empire. Otherwise, Ulfric will demand Markarth be surrendered to the Stormcloaks. The opposing faction’s reaction depends on the state of the Civil War: The faction that controls Markarth or Riften asks the Dragonborn what they believe is a fair trade for the city. The answer is always one of two choices: #An exchange of a major Hold the opposition has. #An exchange of a minor Hold the opposition has. The council goes along with whatever choice is made. The side that controls Markarth or Riften will be unhappy if it is bargained for a minor Hold. Negotiation 3: Esbern Speech At this point, one of the factions threatens to leave the bargaining table. This is always the faction that is most unhappy at the moment (the one the Dragonborn has favored the least). Esbern restores order with an impassioned speech about the greater danger, and both sides grudgingly agree to continue. Negotiation 4: Concessions It is now time for the faction that has been favored less (and thus “losing” the negotiations) to ask for additional concessions. For each demand, the Dragonborn choose whether to agree to the concession. This continues until the side demanding a concession from you receives it or they run out of concessions to ask for (which requires one to refuse all their demands). Conclusion Once the treaty is agreed, the quest is complete. If the player has sided with the Stormcloaks and has liberated Falkreath in the quest line Liberation of Skyrim, in which the next objective is to Liberate the Reach, then it is possible that after completing Season Unending the Liberate the Reach objective will also be complete. Bugs *If the Dragonborn has started the quest to join either the Stormcloaks or the Imperials, it will be impossible to continue with the quest because there will be no dialogue box when he talks to the faction leaders making it impossible to tell them about the Greybeards' peace treaty. This can be fixed by repeatedly tapping the activate button when speaking to Galmar or Ulfric. They will keep saying that a mission is ongoing. Upon completing the Battle for Whiterun, the option to talk to General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak becomes available again. It also is possible to talk to them when returning the Jagged Crown. **Workaround for not being able to talk to Ulfric: use console command "SetStage MQ302 30" after having already talked to General Tullius. **Workaround for not being able to talk to General Tullius: use console command "SetStage MQ302 5" after having already talked to Ulfric. **For those on consoles, joining either of the factions and speaking to the leader immediately afterwards (only tested with General Tullius) * If the NPCs stop talking and the player is unable to talk, the player should exit his seat or it will be impossible to continue the creation of the treaty. PC players may use "setstage mq302 300" after the NPC's are seated at the table to complete the quest. Talking to Esbern should continue the quest after that. There is currently no fix for the PS3 and Xbox 360. *If the meeting does not start after the Dragonborn has taken his seat, staying seated and waiting 24 hours will trigger the meeting. If it still does not trigger, all guests should sit down after 5 to 10 minutes of real time. Or leave High Hrothgar and then come back. * The Achievement/Trophy from the Civil War Quests can be missed because of how Season Unending plays out. If the favored faction gains one or both of the needed forts, the game will not credit the player, thus never unlocking the Achievement/Trophy. To fix this, the player should ensure the opposing faction gets both Forts, or complete that portion of the Civil War Quests before starting Season Unending. *Esbern may cause an indefinite pause because he will not speak. This can be fixed by getting a Voice mod for Esbern, found here. The file must be placed in the Data folder of Skyrim's directory. Esbern's voice issues should be fixed permanently. * If Esbern is not talking, he should be disabled then enabled, by opening the console, clicking on him, then typing "disable" and "enable", repeating every time Esbern stops walking around his seat. This might need to be done several times, after each dialogue of the present persons. Sometimes the console command "setstage mq302 300" will not work. *Sometimes the Jarl of Whiterun does not require this quest and will allow the Dragonborn to trap a Dragon even if the war is not yet finished, when all Stormcloak cities but Windhelm had been captured. * Legate Rikke attacks the Dragonborn if he/she has committed several crimes such as stealing horses at Imperial Camps. This can be solved by attacking her far away from the negotiation room until she's on her knees (marked as essential) and quickly sprint to the room to start the negotiations. The trick is not to let anyone else see Legate Rikke attack you as they all will react quite shocked to the violence. *If you haven't completed The Forsworn Conspiracy, it will be automatically completed if Markarth is surrendered to the Stormcloaks, However, the next quest, Escape From Cidhna Mine, will not appear in the Quests screen. ru:Бесконечная пора